Survival of the fittest
by RAMALOT4
Summary: I'm in a dungeon,oh my god I'm in a dungeon.who the hell would want to kidnap me, oh my god I've been kiddnapped.rogue


**Survival of the fittest**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to marvel comics.**

**Summary: **I'm in a dungeon, oh my god I'm in a dungeon. Who the hell would want to kidnap me, oh my god I've been kidnapped.

**An:** Anna Marie is rogue just to let you know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Your probably wondering why I'm sat on a bridge, you see I'm not just sat on a bench for no reason, watching cars go under the bridge. I'm sat here with a dilemma not a tiny one, no, a huge one. You see I've got two choices I can either take my left or my right these decision may have no effect on my life but I'm betting its never going to be the same again. Such a weight on a tiny little decision doesn't seem fair, but my life is not about fair its hard work with tough decisions but then again who am I to complain that's how I like it.

I'm not going to tell you about my tragic life for your benefit no I'm doing it for mine I've got a decision to make and it's not going to do it on its own!

I couldn't help it, I knew the answer but I had to try. I rattled the locked door, fiddled with the lock, as if I knew how to pick locks. Pull on the bars to loosen them, though I could never have squeezed through the small window anyway. I just had to check the door I couldn't resist. It was the same when you lock your keys in your car but you still have to shake door anyway. One day I will learn I'm sure, well I hope.

I really really hope I grow out of it; the amount of times I've been on the wrong side of locked doors is starting to get ridiculous. You would have thought that I would have some sort of experience out of it, but sadly I only get to keep my life.

A sound brought me back to the cell I was in with its clammy, dark walls a rat scurried along a one of the sidewalls, then another who followed it path into the darkness, I guess you cant have dungeon without rats, but I really wouldn't mind giving it a try. Yes I was in a dungeon, I think. The walls were of stone and thick, it was a square room, my guess is twenty by twenty feet. Steps lead up to the barred wooden door that I tried to open in vain. There believe it or not were chains on the walls and torches. The only thing missing was a masked person with big chunky arms with a tattoo that said I love mum, yeah it would have made the whole scene perfect.

After I took in the scene I realised that I wasn't in shock any more. I may not be in shock any more but much worse had set in fear. I'm in a dungeon, oh my god I'm in a dungeon I'm in a dungeon. Who the hell would want to kidnap me oh my god I've been kidnapped. After the panic and fear had subsided enough to let me move about, I walked down the steps careful in case the steps would give away, once I fell down a bunch of steps now I tend to have a ritual, steps that look like there going to collapse I have to go careful down it, it may take forever but sue me I've been kidnapped I'll need all my strength if I want to find out what's happing and yes I defiantly do! As I make it to the bottom safely, I walk around the edges of the square room. Great theirs no clues as to where I am or who the hell might have brought me here. Brought me here, huh that's sounds so polite.

I walked to one of the corners and slumped down to the floor, it was freezing and uncomfortable. I would have been better on one of the steps, but I would rather be uncomfortable and see the kidnapper when they comes through the door, unless they left me here to starve, I really hope they come through the door.

I must have sat here for ages, and still nothing happened. Well expect I grew a lot more nervous and anxious. Not only have I no idea where I am or who took me, but I've got a huge bruise on my left arm and let me tell you it kills. Funny out of all the things that should make me cry it's a silly bruise. My eyes tears well up and I can't see, I tell my self I can't see the door I've got to see the door, I've got to, I've got to. I don't cry, I never cry it's just something I don't do. When I calmed down my face was really hard from the crying. Something happened that I've been waiting for but now I really don't want it to

I was holding my breath as the door swung opened, I stood abruptly and watched. As a figure came into my eyesight from what I can tell she was a women dressed in complete black but she had curves that's what gave her a way, then another followed her in he was defiantly a man 6ft really beefy but between them, they dragged a girl. Then hurled her down the steps. As I moved forward the people that came thought the door gave a quick look to me and then went back through the door leaving me with the mysterious girl who was still on the floor.

The girl pushed herself up from her hands and stood up that's when I got a full view of her. She had black hair that was in a plat; she would have been real pretty if her face wasn't scratched up. She had one huge scar under right eye; she had bags under her eyes. Though considering our situation I'm not surprised. She was wearing a black v-neck tee shirt, with woven track pants with purple stripes down the side. I think they used to be pink hang on all her clothes were ragged I mean I no there going to get scruffy but these they looked worn out. How long has she been here?

'yah alright?' I asked her as I walked towards

She said nothing. She wouldn't even meet my eye line.

'Who weah those people?' I tried again to make some sort of communication she turned her back to me, fine forget trying to caring and nice.

'Have yah been kidnapped to? Or do yah like ta just come down ta dark places for fun?' What can I say I've got humour in the weirdest situations!

She moved. See I bet you were thinking mean cow, but no, being sarcastic always pisses people of. Once I meet a girl who was the nicest person you'd ever meet. You know the kinds that are so sweet you just wanna punch. It was kinda funny. Know matter how many times you punch her (lightly) she's still rational but when you tell her that the hippie days are over and to stop shagging sheep she reacts. Yep that's why sarcasm and me are best buddies.

She stared at me this time making eye contact and not letting it go, blue eyes met green for the first time and in one saw such pain and hatred and nothing that's the only word to describe nothing. I kept telling myself that she was probably like that any way she had to be, that way I was about to have that much pain and hatred in my eyes. Then she took a deep breath I really want it to tell her that it didn't matter I really did but I asked its only fair.

'I'm fine, could have been anyone of them, yeah' she said it with no emotion at all, just a look of nobody's there.

Well I wasn't really excepting that. She moved to sit on the stone I stead where I was, I would have done if the door wouldn't have been at are backs. As she sat she didn't acknowledge me at all just stared of in to space, now I no I shouldn't have bothered I mean she looks like she's stayed in hell for a holiday. I'm just not like that answers come before people I'm sorry but that just how I am and well I don't have a patients at all. I moved to the left so I was in her eye line and opened my big mouth.

'Look ah can see you've obviously been through hell but ah need to know what's going on?' damn guess what we're back to the studied mute game.

As I moved forward Told her loudly that I need to know what was going on please help me' crap that meant to come out angrily than a plea.

'Shut up' she didn't even look at me as she said that.

'No' I replied quickly

'Shut up' she said it again for gods sake can't you be original.

'No not until ya tell meh what the hell is going on?' I shouted write in her face that kind of made up for the pathetic plea.

'What do you think' she shouted rite back as she stood so that our noses were inches apart. 'You've been kidnapped but don't worry someone will come and save you and nothing bad will ever happen to you again'.

I gave no reply just carried on staring into her eyes with my anger.

'Sorry' she took a sighed then she said ' I've had a bad day usually I just tell them the info you no, but after awhile you get so bored of it.' She said like I new what she meant but when I was about to ask her she carried on not noticing.

'One after another then another agh it's just so annoying, I wish they would make someone else to it!' she sat down again after she finished her little rant.

So many questions through round my head but that didn't stop me from feeling the fear that stops you in your tracks to spread all over my body.

'What ah, ah' 'someone else do what?' as I finished another question popped into my head with as much in importance 'who are ya?'

She only replied to the first one ' to see if you like us' great, what the hell does she mean by that. Then it hit me.

'How long have ya been here foah?' she just looked at me, Jesus.

'Wait what did ya say, one after another, how many others are there?' she looked at me and chuckled but the look in her eyes wasn't humour more like despair.

I was numb my mind and body froze, except for the feeling of hopeless.

'Ahm Anna Marie' I left that out there she didn't answer I'm not surprised.

A noise broke through our silence like a knife, oh crap the door was opening. I backed away to the farthest corner to the door but the girl just stayed where she was.

Three men entered the room you could tell by the build of them, she still didn't move. They feet banged against the stones of the steps. She still didn't move. She only moved when the first one was two steps away from she looked at me and I saw something that wasn't there before fire, no survival.

'Tessa the names Tessa' she shouted to me and with that they grabbed her and yanked her up the stairs not even a glance at me then they were gone.

That's when I decided then and there that most people would have a mission to escape but mine was to stay alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? Do you like it? Or do you hate it? Tell me!

Shall I carry on with the story or should I leave it there?

RAMALOT4


End file.
